Toujours Pur Must Die
by iluvfabian
Summary: Crucia Nymphadora Black: daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange. She must battle her inner desires to please her dead mother, falling in love with Fred Weasley II, making allies, and choosing the dark or the light.
1. Bellatrix

Chapter 1:

I stared out the window of my home, the Malfoy Manor and felt slightly dizzy. Nothing seemed the same anymore. Ever since my aunt Narcissa told me. It all made sense, I just was never brave enough to own myself to it.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school just yet," my cousin Draco told me as he walked into my room. I quickly wiped away a tear. Draco stood in the doorway of my room, his arms crossed, his jaws set. I frowned at him pointedly.

"Everyone knew before me, if it was in the Daily Prophet, Draco." I told him angrily. "If I don't go, they will know why. They'll call me a coward." I told him in a tone that said he was utterly stupid.

Draco sighed deeply. "And when have you ever been a coward, Crucia?" he asked me. "How could a girl named Crucia Black ever be called a coward? You've been through more than enough this summer. Don't you think you should wait a while? Being McGonagall's favorite student, I don't think it will matter much."

I turned around, not wanting to face Draco anymore. "I should have graduated from Hogwarts a year ago," I said in a hurt tone. "What happened in between those five years, Draco? I was just trapped in time?" I asked him desperately.

Draco looked at me in sincere apology. "I don't know anything, Crucia. Only my mother and father do. And they've told you everything they know. Your mother put you under the spell for your own safety. Yes, you were a baby for five years, and only after that did you start growing and aging. Your mother figured by that time, the heat of the war would die down." Draco told me gently.

My lip trembled slightly. "What will they say? I have a dead Death Eater mother, Draco! What if they try to k-" Draco cut me off immediately.

"Crucia, listen to me now. No one will let that happen. Look at Mortimer Yaxley's children. Roffley Yaxley and Astrid Yaxley. They're at Hogwarts, safe and unharmed. No one will touch you, Cruc. I've made arrangements. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn have both agreed to keep you under their care." Draco told me.

I felt so grateful to have him there, so at ease. "Thank you, Draco." He smiled a bit, something he rarely did anymore ever since Astoria died. "It…it really means a lot. I'll write to you. Everyday." I told him in a promising tone. Draco only smiled and closed the door.

I looked down at my chest, where I held my necklace. A dark purple stone, a half of an inch long and stunningly beautiful.

That night at dinner, it was just Aunt Narcissa and I. Uncle Lucius, Draco, and little Scorpius were at the Quidditch World Cup. I wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch, considering I had broken my arm three times trying to play a simple game.

Aunt Narcissa looked at me with those annoying, worried eyes. "Crucia…dear, please. Don't do this. Just tell me. I am here to help you, I always have been. Don't push me out like this." she told me in a hurt tone and I instantly felt terrible.

"It's not your fault, Aunt Narcissa," I told her very helplessly. I still felt terrible for myself. She touched my hand and I felt a few tears slipping down my cheeks. "She was the most vile, evil woman ever head of, or so it says in the textbooks. Nothing can compare to that much. And…and then…she killed Nymphadora Tonks. She killed Teddy's mum, her own niece." I cried.

Aunt Narcissa looked at me helplessly. "She wasn't right in her head, Cruc. She wasn't herself. The Dark Lord made her like that. She was not a saint but she would have loved you."

"Would have?" I asked as I wiped away a few of my tears. "Aunt Narcissa, who is my father?"

Aunt Narcissa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. I prepared for the worst. "Rodolphus, of course. He was your father, her husband. Nymphadora, don't let anyone disturb you about this."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Everyone has always called me Crucia. Why did you just call me 'Nymphadora?'" I asked my aunt in a strange tone. She quickly smiled and sipped her wine. I decided to let it slip past me.

"Do…do I look like her?" I asked my Aunt who froze and looked at me intensely. Her eyes watered and I held my breath.

"You have Bella's hair. And her eyes. Your hair is just slightly more on the wavy side. Bella's was curlier and a bit darker. You look like a LeStrange but the Black family features are definitely prominent. Crucia, I love you very much. And that is something that will never change. I will always be here for you, nothing can ever change that. I promised your mother and I am now promising you."

"Remember what I said, Crucia," Draco told me. It was Scorpius' fourth year and I was excited for him but I needed to focus on Draco now. "Don't allow anyone to interrogate you about this. Be brave and be strong. After all, you are the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor that's still alive."

Aunt Narcissa hugged me tightly and kissed my head. "Enjoy this year. To the best of your ability, dear." she told me as I boarded onto the train. Uncle Lucius smiled and waved, as did Draco. Aunt Narcissa blew Scorpius and I kisses. I blushed.

I walked into the Gryffindor section of the train to find everyone staring at me. Some with glares, some with looks of worry. Scorpius looked at me in question. "Are they looking at us, Crucia?" he asked me.

I sighed. "I heard there's a massive herd of highly ferocious Hypogriffs on the loose. Best if you stay close, Scorp." I rolled my eyes and walked into my best friends Molly and Dominique Weasley's compartment.

"Well, if it isn't the little Death Eater," Dominique grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile at her pathetic jokes. Molly laughed and hugged me, telling my I had gotten taller.

"Try to keep that down," I muttered as I walked into the compartment and sat down. "Well, let's just say it will be a miracle if I make it home by Christmas. I've always known, I suppose, that she was connected to me but I never figured she was my actual mum." I said quietly.

Molly smiled. "You'll always be our friend, Crucia. No matter what."

I smiled. "I know that much. The rest, I'll just have to figure out in due time…"


	2. The Mirror of Erised

Chapter 2: The Mirror of Erised

I walked through the busy hallways of Hogwarts, feeling several pairs of eyes on me. Molly glared at the girls who whispered about me. "Bugger off, Slytherin!" Molly scowled at a girl who was looking at me in slight fear.

I sighed and sighed. How much longer would I be the most hated witch at Hogwarts?

"Oi, Death Eater!" someone screeched from atop the hallways arch that led to the courtyard. I tried to control my anger but it was not working. I had had enough. "I think we've some revenge to get back now that we've found Bellatrix's daughter."

I dropped my book bags and clutched my wand. "Don't let them get to you, Crucia." Dominique warned me gently. I didn't listen to her. I was livid, pissed, and most importantly, eager to have some rebellion in me. Maybe I was trying to defend my mother, maybe I wanted to be like her but I gave into the fights.

I looked at the offender. Cornelius Creevey. "Your scum of a mother killed my uncle. And I am here to take it out on you, her only heir, am I right? I am. So, let's be brave about this, eh, Black?" I gritted my teeth and glared at Cornelius. His cocky attitude wound him up here. There was no influence from me.

"Let it be know, if I pull out my wand completely in the next three seconds, you'll be in the hospital wing for the next three weeks. I suggest you scurry back to your pathetic Hufflepuff common room and practice your spells. Be fortunate that I am far more forgiving than my mother." I warned him.

Creevey paled a bit but glared at me nonetheless. "You want to follow the footsteps of your mother, eh? I'll show you what Death Eaters get in this generation and time! Expelliarmus!"

I dodged the spell and pointed my wand right at Creevey. "I warned you. Now, you must suffer the consequences-"

"Miss Black!" a voice roared from behind me. I turned to see my Herbology Professor, Professor Longbottom. He was usually quite fond of me, because of my abilities in naming many herbs and such, but he had a face of pure hatred now. "Detention, now! And fifty points from Slytherin." he spat as he dragged me to Professor McGonagall's office.

It took me awhile to calculate what he had just said. Before I could say that I was not in Slytherin, he jammed me into Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall looked slightly alarmed, more concerned. "What happened?"

Professor Longbottom glared at me. "Bellatrix was just about to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Cornelius Creevey." Professor Longbottom told Professor McGonagall in a rushed tone.

I sucked in a breath of air. "No, professor! I promise I was not!" I told her in complete honesty. I was only going to hex him, not curse him! Then I processed what other things Longbottom had said. "My name isn't Bellatrix, Professor." I told Professor Longbottom in an angered tone. He looked at me oddly, realization flooding his eyes and he abruptly walked out of the door.

Standing before Professor McGonagall, I had nothing to say. I was the new Death Eater, the one that would be forever mocked, maybe even killed for my mum's actions. I would have to accept that, sooner of later.

Professor McGonagall asked me to sit down and I did, hesitant at first but feeling more comfortable when she sighed, a usual sign of disappointment. "I wasn't going to torture him. And I know I shouldn't even hex another student but I was going to. I admit to that much." I told my headmaster honestly.

"You are not Bellatrix," she murmured to herself. "You are not Bellatrix Black. Miss Black, many people were harmed in many different ways by your mother." she told me carefully.

I bit my lip. "I know that." I admitted.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "But you are not Bellatrix. Everyone must become aware of that much. You look much like her, I must agree with that, but you are far more superior to her. Perhaps not quite in dueling…yet, of course, and for that I hope you wish you to use your long family dueling traits for good, but you are good. My dear girl, she was not good. Do not dwell on this. You have been raised by good people, don't let her haunt you now."

I bit my lip from crying. Nobody had anything good to say about her. It was terrible and I felt even more terrible for agreeing with them. "Professor? Was she good before? I mean, at one time in her life?" I asked hopefully.

Professor McGonagall knit her eyebrows and then smiled. "Bellatrix. She…she was protective of her sisters. That much was clear. Remember, Miss Black, no matter what ties we may have lingering in our blood, we must be stronger than that, and choose our own path."

I nodded my head. "It's getting late, what's my punishment for the hexing?" I asked.

Professor McGonagall heaved in a sigh. "Five points from Gryffindor, considering Mr. Creevey provoked you. Yes, goodnight, Miss Black." I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

The entire castle was dark. I needed time to walk around, clear my mind.

I walked around the castle at least twice. It was getting really dark and I panicked, realizing it was past the time to be in our dormitories. I ran towards the Gryffindor common room before realizing Filch was right behind me. I stifled a gasp and ran into the closest door I could find.

I stumbled into the old, unused classroom and fell on something. Filch walked past the old classroom and I allowed myself a breath of relief. As I was thinking about what I should do next, I noticed myself in a mirror, directly in front of me. I gasped and felt a utter and complete surge of love in my heart.

In the mirror, which was a good eight feet tall, my mum was standing next to me, smiling, her hair neat and orderly, her eyes not dark and evil but warm and kind. My mum's arm was clean and clear of the Dark Mark, her face smooth and unscarred. She was gently holding my head and I began to feel as if I were on top of the world. She smiled once again and I was interrupted by someone walking in behind me.

"Professor?" I asked in a slight gasp. Professor Longbottom stood before me, his hair undone and his eyes sad.

"You're not Bellatrix, Crucia." he sighed in a smile. "You're Crucia." I smiled, thankful I was not going to get more points taken from Gryffindor.


	3. Crucia, Crucio

Chapter 3: The Stone

I sat alone in the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone was at dinner and a special feast for Halloween. I was not hungry, but depressed. I missed my mum so badly, even though I did not know her.

The pain was overwhelming and I began to cry, tears falling down on my chest, and my crystal necklace. "I've never seen a Black cry before," a voice said from behind me and I jumped. Fred Weasley the Second was staring at me, not in his usual mocking tone, but with sincere and caring eyes. I was livid.

"Yes, is that so? And I've never seen a Weasley without…freckles!" I snapped back at him, glaring him down with my intense black eyes. Fred suppressed a small smile and walked closer to me. "I'll hex you if you do anything funny, Weasley."

Fred sighed and sat down next to me. "You definitely are the most aggressive Gryffindor I have ever known. You know, we are usually supposed to be more haughty and all. You're just mean."

I snarled at Fred. "I don't see you being Godric Gryffindor himself, now do I? You don't seem haughty enough to be in Gryffindor either." I shot back at Fred who ran his fingers through his red hair and touched his tan skin with his middle finger.

"It wasn't my house of choice," Fred admitted as he looked into my eyes, trying to find my reaction. "I originally wanted Slytherin."

I stared at Fred, not sure if he was playing another one of his stupid pranks. "A Weasley? In Slytherin?" I asked in surprise. Fred smiled and I was quite unprepared for what he said next.

"You're a mix of three families. LeStrange, Black, and Malfoy. You're perhaps the second one to be sorted into Gryffindor? The first being your second cousin, Sirius?" he asked me. I bit my lip.

Fred really got to me. "I suppose you've figured me out. Gryffindor was originally the house of my choice. If you haven't noticed, I have a bit of a taste for rebellion running through me." I confessed sheepishly.

Fred grinned. "Really, now? I had no idea." Fred mocked me kindly. I smiled.

"And what of you? Why did you want to be in Slytherin?" I asked him.

Fred frowned. "Same reason as you, I suppose. But now, I'm becoming quite fond of the red and yellow, the lion, all of that sort. It's all very intriguing. It took me five years to conclude that much. I'm a bit excited to be a fourth year."

I chuckled. "Try being a sixth year," I told him rather harshly. "And the daughter of Voldemort's most loyal servants. How did you find out about it?" I asked him, feeling quite awkward.

Fred looked at me. We were both sitting on the sofa, our bodies only a few inches apart and a strange feeling hit me. Fred had beautiful eyes. The color of a sapphire stone. "You look like her, especially the hair and the eyes. And with all my respect, you have somewhat of the same attitude." Fred smiled.

I glared at him. "Well, at least I am not as pale as a piece of parchment paper." I snapped at him. Fred smiled, seeming utterly amused. "You don't take any insults, do you?" I asked him.

Just as Fred was about to answer back to me, probably something smart and haughty most likely, Molly came into the common room. "I noticed you two weren't at the feast tonight," Molly panted, her voice a bit rasped. "There was an attack."

I jumped up, as did Fred. "What do you mean an 'attack'?" I asked her in worry. "Was anyone hurt? Wait, who attacked us?"

Molly grabbed my arm. "Nobody knows." Molly then turned slightly hysteric. "But, Crucia, Scorpius and Rose are trapped in the classroom. McGonagall had us all gather in the Great Hall, she locked it up but I managed to get through the doors. The attackers are still-"

Fred grabbed Molly and I and dashed down the stairs of the common room. A blue light zipped by my head. I screamed. "Go, Molly! Go!" Fred pushed her as three masked figures chased after us.

Instantly, I pulled out my wand and shot a spell from behind me. "Stupefy!"

Molly looked at me in slight surprise, as if to say, "Why are you using a spell like that?" But it was the only one that came to mind.

"Which classroom are Rose and Scorpius in?" Fred roared to Molly.

"Ehger…" Molly searched her brain. "The Potions classroom, the Potions classroom!" Molly said eagerly as she dashed in front of us, leading the way. I chased after her and skidded on the floor. Fred and Molly didn't notice I had fallen.

The three figures approached me and I leaned against the wall, wanting desperately to cover and cower. I pointed my wand in front of me and trembled a bit. "I do not wish to spill pureblood…" a raspy voice said. I tried my best to glare at him. "But I will not mind taunting with it."

"Crucia Black…crucio!" another hooded figure shouted at me. I screamed and fell on the floor. Hot blades, hot blades…that's all I felt. It felt so long that I was under the curse, I could no longer hear myself scream. I writhed on the floor and felt some gashes appear on my arm.

Then there was a glorious light. A brilliant light. "Expecto patronum!"


	4. Andromeda Tonks

Chapter 4:

"Crucia?" a voice asked me in question. My eyes were heavy and my head was throbbing but I fluttered my eyes open. My Aunt Narcissa stood over me, her eyes full of worry.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat up against the bed I was on. I was in the hospital wing. There was a bloody surprise. "Did I fall off of a broomstick again?" I asked myself in worry. I didn't remember what happened.

Aunt Narcissa sat on the bed next to me, her eyes watery and her voice soothing. "No, sweetheart. You were…you were under the Cruciatus for twenty minutes." she told me she brushed my hair.

I sighed and sat up, feeling quite ashamed of myself, yet also proud for being able to withstand the curse for so long. "That has to be a record, hasn't it?" I asked my aunt Cissa, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She only looked at me in worry.

"Who, Crucia, were the attackers?" my aunt asked me urgently and with a strange anxiety in her eyes. I frowned and knitted my eyebrows. I couldn't remember anything. Only short glimpses…there was Fred…and Molly…and we were running…

"Scorpius! Is he okay? It was all my fault," I rambled on until my aunt stopped me.

"No, dear," she calmed me down. "Scorpius and Rose Weasley are fine. And healthy. It was not your fault." she told me sternly and I blushed a bit. I was used to people telling me it was my fault.

I sighed. "I'll be dead before I'm seventeen." I admitted in a sad tone.

My aunt sucked in a deep breath of air and looked at me in anger and disbelief. "Don't you dare speak of such things, Bellatrix!" I jumped up, my face red with anger and clenched my fists.

"I am NOT Bellatrix!" I shouted back at her. "Bloody hell, I might as well be for all the grief and hatred shown towards me. I'm beginning to wonder, maybe I should have been put in Slytherin, maybe I should have been a Death Eater, started a new rebellion!" I exclaimed in a rage. Aunt Cissa looked at me in shock and slight fear. I shook my head and thought about what I had just said.

I inhaled deeply. "My Merlin, I'm turning into her." I muttered as I toppled over and fainted. Of course at the time I didn't know I fainted, I just knew I fell over and felt sleep crawl over me.

To my bloody surprise, I awoke in the hospital wing…again. Only when I opened my eyes, I didn't find my aunt Cissa but someone who looked very much like my mum. I sucked in a deep breath of air and stared at the woman in fear.

"I'm not Bellatrix, dear." the woman said as she stared at me closely. Then I noticed her hair was a chocolate brown, not a black and it was straight. But the woman had dark brown eyes just like my mum and I, with even the same scowl.

"Andromeda. Andromeda Tonks?" I asked in slight disbelief.

The woman nodded her head softly and continued to look at me in wonder. "You are Bella, before she became Bellatrix." she told me in slightly dreary tone. I stared at Andromeda, my great aunt, as if she were crazy.

"I'm…Crucia…?" I told her, even questioning myself a bit.

Andromeda smiled. "There's so much more to you than you think, my dear girl. Now, your aunt Narcissa was currently at St. Mungo's, which is why your dear Professor McGonagall called me here."

I sat up in worry. "St. Mungo's? Why? Is Draco well?" I asked in extreme worry. Draco was my brother, there was no doubt about that.

Andromeda looked at me sadly. "Draco and Lucius are fine. Your aunt, my sister…she is sick. Very sick, my dear girl. She didn't want me to tell you but I had to. I could not lie to you."

"Well, I have to go see her," I said in a rushed tone. "I can leave, can I not? Have you told Professor McGonagall? I need to go now. Wait, she's at St. Mungo's? That means its really bad, doesn't it? I feel so selfish, my Merlin, have you seen my robes? I need-"

Andromeda cut me off immediately. "I don't remember Bellatrix talking quite as much as you. And I will be accompanying you to St. Mungo's this afternoon, if that will not be a problem?" she asked me with somewhat of a questioning look.

I admit, I was surprised. "What? Oh…oh, yes, of course." I stuttered.


	5. Bitter Ruthless Heart

I stared at my aunt. She'd been cursed. BY whom? I didn't know, no one did. My dear, beloved aunt Narcissa Ember Black Malfoy. The aunt whom i had loved my entire life more than my own mother.

Silent sobs filled my body, making me tremble as I hovered over my aunt's hospital bed. This couldn't be happening…no, never…why was this happening? She hadn't done anything to anyone!

"It was all Bellatrix," i sobbed over my dying aunt. "It was all Bellatrix. None of this was your fault. You deserve better than this. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I replaced her shadows, I'm sorry I became the very thing you kept me from…please, forgive me one day. I love you aunt Narcissa. I always will…"

Andromeda stood silently in the room, watching her baby sister die before her eyes.

I shook terribly, as if I had the chills from a fever. I felt sick. Disgusted with myself. I wanted to die a miserable, cold death. I wanted to take Narcissa's place. I wanted to take back everything I had said. Please, let me die instead of her.

From all my sobbing, Andromeda told me to shush. I stared at her in question. I was mourning the coming death of my aunt. What could she possibly want now?

"Crucia…" a weak and feeble voice said. Aunt Narcissa took my hand in her and held it, holding on to it with her last bit of strength. "You were the daughter I never had. You filled my heart with the love I was never supposed to have…you…are…good. You are so much more than you think. I love you."

"No! No, aunt Cissa! Please, don't go, don't go, don't go! I need you! WE ALL NEED YOU. Don't you dare go. I love you. Please, please! NO, stop! Dear God! Nooo. Mummy!" the last part was unexpected. She wasn't my mum. But that was all I ever wanted her to be.

I sat all alone on top of Astronomy Tower, staring out into the Black Lake. I felt nothing. Said nothing. Was nothing, in all the rage and contempt and loneliness I felt. I was like air, and I wanted to remain that way.

"You should consider coming inside, and quit acting like a damned dead chicken." Teddy told me as he scowled.

I pulled out my wand. "I'll curse you right off of this Tower if you don't leave me alone. I don't care about you, I don't mind if you die. So, therefore, leave me alone as well. I have no feelings of loyalty nor care towards you."

Teddy scoffed. "You're so stubborn, Crucia."

And with that, he walked off.

I sat on the Tower for hours…and hours. I heard rambling from the Great Hall but I didn't bother to listen. I felt death heavy upon my shoulders. I wanted to die, or make die. I no longer scared myself with these terrible thoughts. THey had become part of me. I truly was my mother now. Not the good. The bad.

"Crucia…I've been looking all over for you." It was the voice of Fred. Weasley. Who'd killed my mother.

I pulled out my wand.


	6. A Choice of Good and Evil

"What are you doing, Crucia?" Fred asked thought he knew full well what was on my mind currently. He turned slightly pale and gulped. Good. He feared me. That was a good sign. I was growing stronger in my ability to run up fear in one.

"The only person I have ever cared about truly died three months ago," I told him loud and clear, hate took the form of liquid. Tears dropped from my eyes, but when the anger enveloped me again, the tears became like a film of hatred against Fred. A Weasley. "I have nothing left. I'm not afraid to kill you."

Just then, a very flustered Professor McGonagall came running into the Tower. "Miss Black, I have news of your aunt's…" When she saw the scene unfolding before her, she paused. I would have expected a shriek, a gasp, something that showed fear or surprise. But McGonagall just stared and me and swallowed hard. "Well, I see now. You plan to kill Fred Weasley."

My hand, which was gripping the wand ever so tightly, started to tremble slightly. I straightened out my wrist and gave it a tug. I would show no weakness.

"Yes, I do!" I shouted. "Now, don't you dare think I'm afraid to kill you too, Professor! You're just as much as a… half-blood, muggle lover. And…and you probably assisted in killing my mother and aunt. You disloyal coward!"

Professor McGonagall looked especially concerned with the last part. She pulled out her wand on me. "For one, I am most certainly NOT disloyal. That is one thing I will never be. Nor am I a coward. Look at yourself, Crucia. Look at what you have become! Hatred's consumed you!"

Tears formed around the rim of my eyes. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. In my maniac and crazed stage, I saw my aunt's ghost. Narcissa. She was gently touching my arm, pushing the wand downwards.

As I looked at my once beloved aunt, I felt my arm slightly fight against it. To my left was the ghost of my mother, grinning proudly and urging me on. She was whispering in my ear, "Do it."

I trembled some more. I didn't know which way to go. I wanted to kill them. But for what? I didn't know.

"Let hate consume me! I hate you all! You've done NOTHING for me! I'm just an outcast here, now. They all call me the dark witch, so I shall be! I hear them whisper, saying I'm just like her. Why not let them be true? Why try to fight my own fate?"

Professor McGonagall looked disgusted with me. "Because you are far more than Bellatrix ever was. You have mastered something she never would have been able to touch. Love! And friendship, and loyalty!"

"She was loyal to the Dark Lord! She always was!" I screamed back.

"Out of obsession, not loyalty!" McGonagall shouted back at me. Fred looked at me. Not with fear. With seriousness.

"My mother loved me!" I shouted.

"No," McGonagall answered softly. My mother's ghost whispered in my ear, "lies."

"She did!"

"She never loved you, Crucia, never!" McGonagall yelled at me, with pure hatred.

I screamed and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" McGonagall's wand flew forward and I caught it, breathing in and out heavily. She was mine now.

"Kill them both." My mother told me.

"You're more than this, Crucia." Fred told me angrily. "Your aunt would be ever ashamed at what you have become! A monster, just like the mother that never wanted you!"

Instead of ghosts, real people came to me, cloaked in black. I became frightened myself, sniffling my nose and looking at them carefully and fearfully.

"Who are you?" I asked them, wondering if they were friends or foes. They probably were foes, I decided looking at one in particular who grinned at me mischievously.

"Just old friends of your mother," one spoke, out of the three. "We knew one day you would retake her position, to help raise a new Dark Lord. Or become one yourself. The time is right. You are ready."

Professor McGonagall looked carefully at the hooded people. "Gregory? Is that you? You've only just graduated from here…and you've gone off looking for trouble."

The one called Gregory snarled. "Not trouble. A leader. And we've found her. Now, Crucia. Kill her. Make it quick. They'll start wondering where she is." He ordered me. Then he looked at Fred, who was reaching for his wand. "And as for the Weasley, I'll take him myself."

One might say it was love over duty, loyalty over honor, feelings over pride. I called it defending the love of my life.

"NO! Stupefy!" I shouted at Gregory, causing him to fall back, landing only inches away from the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

The other two sprang into action. I stepped in front of McGonagall as Fred quickly scrambled up his own courage and picked up his wand.

"Move on, girl! Let me at the old hag!" a second hooded figure shouted towards me. I took a deep breath. No, I was good after all. I wasn't all bad. I wasn't Bellatrix. I never would be.

"No." A flash of light struck my chest and I fell back, feeling as though I were caught in a deep sleep. I fell to the floor, knowing full well I would most likely not wake up. I let the darkness cover me, my eyes closing over a sobbing Fred and a equally heart broken McGonagall. This was the end…


End file.
